The Intrinsic Word
by BluestSapphire21
Summary: She has a power. A power that he wants. And who is to stop Aro of the Volturi. Certainly not just one vampire. This sounds like an AroOC fic and it's not


10/04/2014

So, this is my story. If you like the idea, I'll continue.

**Line Break: **_**I wander 'til the end of time, torn away from you…**_

_The night is dark, the moon dim, but that does not affect the vision of the three creatures on a mission. The creatures are vampires, the creatures of the night. They run, chasing after another. Another vampire, another cursed one. The three, members of the Upper Guard of the Volturi, chase after a vampire wanted by Aro, Caius, and Marcus for her powers. Her power over words. They chase her through the forests, and then through a small town. They even search an abandoned castle for her._

_The chase is all for naught. They cannot catch her. She led them on a wild goose chase. The tracker of the Volturi, cannot find a vampire. Of course, he had no idea of her power, but that was beside the point. Her power over words. Her power to make things come true._

_For all the youngest knew, they were chasing a vampire for breaking the law. They are the Guard, and they follow orders, not ask questions. Their orders were to find the vampire named Amabel. They, the three from the Upper, more powerful, Guard, were told to capture her alive and bring her to the three rulers. The three kings of the vampire world. The top tier in the hierarchy. Either way, they were chasing a vampire that was possibly guilty of a crime that had endangered their species. There was no "innocent until proven guilty" in the vampire world, at least, not to the smallest of the three._

_The last, and biggest, was not happy. As first, it was cool, an assignment! He got to go all the way to England to chase a rogue vampire, one that he may be able to kill. Oh, the action! But, this wasn't as fun as he thought it would be! He was, at first, happy at the thought of getting out of that stuffy castle, but _nooo_, they had to get the _difficult_ vampire, the one who knew how to cloak themselves from the best tracker in the vampire world. Usually, that would make the chase better, but nope. Now he's stuck with a whiny tracker and an angsty adolescent immortal boy. The biggest of the group always hated the smallest... and it's all this new vamp's fault. Oh how she would pay..._

**Line Break: **_**...I pulled away to face the pain…**_

Mabel was in a good mood. She had evaded the trackers that had chased her last night, and today was an especially rainy day and there were sales at the mall. It's not like Mabel was _especially_ vain or anything, but she knew she was cute, and she liked looking cute. If clothes were on sale, you could _bet_ Mabel was there buying something. She had a weakness for shoes, if she admitted it to herself. _'Give a girl the right shoes and she can conquer the world_.' Mabel thought to herself. That was a particularly nice quote from Marilyn Monroe. Is that was she had in plan for today, conquering the world? Eh, maybe.

Mabel was in line when she sensed it. The trackers from last night. They were here, at the mall. Mabel didn't tense, act weird, anything. She finished her transaction, happy by her conquest. She got three pairs of shoes, two _adorable_ tops, two pairs of skinny jeans, and a cute skirt for the price of half of that. Of course, money wasn't a problem for her, but it was always nice to save here and there. After picking up her bags and putting her card away, she carefully left the store she was in and headed over the Victoria's Secret. Mabel realized that the team following her was all male, so that's where she went. She browsed for a few minutes, looking from bras to lingerie, briefly wondering if she'd ever have a chance to use it. After picking up a few items, Mabel went into the dressing room.

Alec was annoyed. They had found the woman at the _mall_ of all places, and now she was in a lingerie store. _Come on!_ Why do women have to come in these places! Also, Alec had seen the petite girl, and she did _not_ have the figure of those models. He supposed she could be cute, but she was petite, delicate even and—_what are you thinking?!_ He asked himself. Anyway, Alec had seen her go into the dressing room, and now it was all waiting until she came out and was alone, not watched by anyone, to capture her.

Suddenly, Demitri knew something was wrong. Arms were around his neck, and a mouth, with fangs trained on him, only an centimeter or two away from his unprotected neck. From another's standpoint, it may look like a girlfriend trying to surprise her boyfriend with a hug from behind, but Demitri knew what it was. A threat.

_What do you want? Why have you come for me?_

"The kings want you. Come with us quietly and we won't hurt you." Demitri answered the silent question.

**Line Break: **_**…over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul…**_

"Ah, yes, we have been waiting for you, dear Amabel," Aro says as soon as the members of the Guard assigned to her escorted her in. Alec and Felix went right behind the kings while Demitri stayed in front, probably to make a report.

"We found her in England, sir. She was shopping, so we brought her purchases along," Demitri told the three, aiming his words at Aro.

"Ah, yes. Come here, boy." Demitri did as told, and Aro grasped his hand. Aro chuckled at the rush of memories. "Yes, I do suppose that would be frustrating." He turned to the sole woman in the room. "If you'd accept it, I'd like to offer you a position in the Volturi, my dear. We'd have a place for you in our Upper Guard."

Everyone was shocked when Aro said this. No Guard member had ever, in all of the history of the Volturi, become an Upper member right away. They always spent time in the Lower Guard first. What was her power that made Aro want her so?

"But first, I'd like for you to hold my hand."

She walked over slowly, her steps not making a sound on the stone floor. Not hesitating a moment, she put her hand in Aro's. A lifetime, and more than that, of memories rushed in and out of Aro's head, his mind barely comprehending everything he was seeing.

_A young blonde girl, at maybe five years of age, playing with toys from the late-eighteenth to early nineteenth century. The same girl, at maybe 15, being told of an arranged marriage. The flash of a mother with brown hair, a father with black, and a younger sibling, but all of the features of their faces forgotten. All that was remembered was a color._

_Slowly, the pieces started coming together. Her name was Amabel, nicknamed Mabel, and she was from France in 1801. She was changed at the age of 22. She was a stereotypical French beauty, with soft blonde hair, a petite figure, and delicate features. In her mortal life, her eyes were a tender blue, but now they were a sharp crimson. Her power… It was just as wonderful as he imagined it was._

Back in the real world, outside of the minds of the two, the others in the room heard her soft voice for the first time. " 'How can you see into my eyes like open doors. Leading you into my core where I've become so numb.' " Then, looking straight at the intrusive vampire, Mabel said, " 'There's just too much that time cannot erase.' "

**Line Break: **_**…I can't go on living this way…**_

Alice Cullen was sitting in her "room" at their house in Forks, Washington. She had just had a vision, which wasn't odd for her, because that was her power, you see. But, the vision itself was odd. She saw colorful words on a blank canvas. The splashes of color had said _"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor."_

Alice stared out the window. "Sorrow for the lost Lenore."

…_**my heart is broken.**_


End file.
